1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a fluorine-free water repellent; especially to an improved preparation process for the fluorine-free water repellent.
2. Description of Related Art
Textile Repellents have existed in the industry for a long history. In 1950, E. I. du Pont de Nemours firstly applied polytetrafluoroethylene emulsion in textile for water repellence and oil repellence. Several years after that, 3M Company successfully developed a fluorine-containing water repellent named “Scotchgard” and since then, the era of using fluorine monomer-containing water repellents began. However, fluorine-containing water repellents have environmental hazards and carcinogenic risks and therefore do not comply with the requirements of environmental protection. Moreover, the fluorine-containing water repellents also have a relatively expensive price. Therefore, fluorine-free water repellents of using organic dendrimers, polyurethane, wax mixture, organic silicon, inorganic-organic mixing materials, or nano-metal-particle mixing materials as the main component had been launched. Unfortunately, among them, only the dendrimers, inorganic-organic mixing materials, or nano-metal-particle mixing materials types of them exhibited promised water-repellent effect.
Nevertheless, the preparation of dendrimers, inorganic-organic mixing materials, or nano-metal-particle mixing materials requires complicated process and strict reaction conditions as well as particular grinding and dispersing technology. Therefore, the price of the aforesaid water repellents remains at high level. In addition, the dispersion of hydrophobic polymers and inorganic materials in water is bad and the storage stability thereof is also problematic. Accordingly, the conventional fluorine-free water repellents are not ideal.
To sum up, both of the conventional fluorine-containing water repellents or fluorine-free water repellents have drawbacks that make them not ideal for the market; therefore, it is continuously a need for an environmental-friendly, low cost, and high quality water repellent.